The Mystery of the Tara reserve
by titchasaurous
Summary: Bella has her own pack and so does Sam but what actually happened in their past? And why are they mortal enemies? Why does Bella hate them so much? Find out in this story. Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all all characters from the twilight books.BxS
1. Chapter 1

I'd always wondered what the importance was if I was not a Quileute, yet I always hung out with the guys from that reserve thinking nothing could affect our friendship...they were my brothers I was their sister. I never really thought it was a problem, until now.

Now I'm eighteen years old, I went through the change along with my sisters and along with the Quileute wolves. So this is where the problem starts...we both are shape shifters but we take the form of mountain lionesses whilst they take the form of wolves. Nothing seems to be wrong with that right? Yeah that's what I thought, but it turns out we are mortal enemies. Can you see the problem now? Yeah I know it's a huge problem

We protect our whole city, Forks, from the cold ones or as I prefer to call them leeches whereas they only protect their small reserve from the leeches. We are so different yet so alike. But no matter how much I want to hate them I can't the only feeling I have towards them is longing. I miss them all so much...Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jake. Every little thing reminds me about each of them and about our long summers at La Push, about cliff diving. But do you know what the worst part is? We share a private school just for the small reserves around Forks, we are forbidden from speaking to each other, smiling at each other. Any little bit of contact is forbidden from their elders.

I guess I should explain who I am and such? Well here it goes...my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm from the Tara reserve on the out skirts of Forks. Like I've said previously I'm eighteen years old and soon to be nineteen, I have brown eyes and a slight tan to my pale skin. My hair waves down my back but most of the time I just tie it in a simple pony tail much to my sister's complaints as to them I have the most perfect hair ever. I'm average height and weight and I enjoy long runs most of the time by myself but occasionally I enjoy running with my sisters. Ok so now you have the basics about me you might want to know at least my sister's names. There is Amelia, Spencer, Anais, Elaina, Fiona, Caomie and Hannah. We're quite an average size group with the ages ranging from 14 to 18 years of age. But we are expecting two new recruits soon...a set of twins named Michaela and Brooklyn, they're just turning thirteen but they'll be the youngest ever to change so we don't know whether they'll have a worse reaction to everyone else or whether they'll have a better reaction. Lastly all you need to know about our pack now is that I'm alpha and I live in a small little cottage with Elaina, Spencer and Anais, we thought since we'd spent all of our lives growing up together so we might as well live together making it easier to keep the pack together. But the only negative about us living together which is a problem because they love to wake me up at ridiculous times; take this morning for an example they woke me up at five when school starts at eight...annoying right?

I groaned as I heard Elaina come upstairs to check if I'd actually woke up instead of just pretending I'm awake and ready for school at six o'clock in the morning. But in any minute now she'll come bursting through the door wanting to dress me up and make me look like something I'm not. Which I should really tell her I hate being her personal Barbie doll, but it makes her so happy each morning so I let her. But I don't particularly want to today, why? Because it's the first day back at school since the first summer without my brothers and I know that I'm going to do something completely stupid and ruin all chances I have at getting my brothers back.

"Isabella!" I hear the chirpy voice before I see her which gives me enough time to make an escape to the bathroom and lock the door it gives me the illusion of privacy even though I know that at a minutes notice she could just smash straight through the door and drag me out. But it works for now. "Good morning star shine the earth says hello!" She shouts reciting her favourite line from her favourite movie; as you can probably tell its Charlie and the chocolate factory. She really is one of the most immature people I know but she is herself no matter what and that's what I admire her for.

Once she'd found me and starting threatening to make the Barbie doll experience worse then it normally is. I came out of the bathroom, looked at her and noticed that she was already dressed and ready to go to school at six in the morning. But at the same time she must have looked at me and realised that I wasn't dressed and ready like she had expected me to be which by the look on her face as pissed her off extremely but has also made her happier because now she has a reason to dress me up.

She was wearing a light blue vest top which three small buttons right in between her breasts which contrasted really well with her emerald green eyes, a white pleated skirt which came to about mid thigh, white knee high socks with little blue bows on the top and lastly blue converse to make it easy for her to run at a moments notice...she looked adorable, as always. Then I noticed her hair had been tied to the side in a loose pony, her make up was like it always was with slight foundation blusher and eyeliner. Elaina was definitely the most girly out of all of the girls and loved everything to do with shopping which is why she was the one to stock everybody's wardrobes in the cottage and each spare room was stocked with clothes for the person it was suited.

"Good morning Eli, you seem happier then usual" I groaned with a hint of playfulness in my voice...luckily she picked up on the playfulness in my voice and stuck her tongue out at me. "Tut tut, sticking your tongue out at the alpha...extra patrols for you missy!" I winked not being able to keep the straight expression on my face for too long which just resulted in us laughing our heads off as we normally end up doing every morning...especially recently.

"So miss alpha, you have one decision to make before I dress you up like a Barbie doll. Do you want breakfast or do you want to starve?" Elaina asked as we calmed down enough to speak to each other now that we've finally calmed down.

"Yeah sure, it's either that or starve for the rest of the morning. So I'll be down in a minute I just need to find my phone in all of this mess." I laughed gesturing to my pig sty of a room. Elaina laughed too as she waltzed out of the room going to hassle Spencer too unless Anais has already took that job.

So once she'd finally left I started rustling around the floor trying to make sense of all of the clean clothes and dirty clothes on my floor along with pieces of paper from random writing and books that I've read about all of the different reserves in Forks. I'd managed to clean around about half of my room with no luck of finding my phone but then I heard a beeping noise which was to signal that I had a new message. Which was strange since I only get the occasional message from my mum or from one of my sister's when there is a problem, so instinctively I started to rush around my room trying to remember where the beeping sounded like it was coming from and eventually I found my phone in the bathroom next to all the shampoo.

The message wasn't from anyone I'd expected it to be from at all. It was from an unknown number which should have worried me more then the fact that it wasn't from anyone I knew but instead it calmed me. I know knew that nobody was in trouble I'd just got a text from a random stranger who had probably typed the number of his date wrong and it sent to me. But once I opened the text it wasn't from a random stranger either but it was from a stranger I was very familiar with. Sam.

_We need to talk its urgent. _

_Please call this number as soon as you get this text_

_-Sam Uley_

But it wasn't that I couldn't believe it I could, we all knew this day would come eventually but we didn't expect it to be any time soon with no work on our behalf. So still in the state of shock that I'd actually got a text from them, I ran downstairs where Anais, Elaina and Spencer were all deep in discussion about our new recruits and how they're getting on when they noticed the shock and anger on my face and Elaina grabbed my phone straight off me.

"We need to talk its urgent, please call this number as soon as you get the text...Sam Uley" She read out to the other two. Her voice had the same shock as I felt but it was different because my shock held anger whilst hers held nothing but happiness but luckily I had a level enough head to work this out whilst they all rejoiced on the fact that they went behind their elders backs to contact us.

"We should call them" Anais suggested breaking the silence by saying what she knew was already on everybody's minds. "They obviously need our help big time otherwise they wouldn't have risked sending us that text. We all know how much trouble they could get in just for trying to contact us so it's only fair to call them right?" She added urging us to call them. She must have missed them because there was desperation to her voice that I had never heard before.

"No this could be a trap" I stated, yeah ok I'm always negative about these things but they have to admit I could be right. But then again they think that they have never tried to trap us before and if they were going to try and trap us surely they would try and trap us when we were at our weakest but they doubt every much that they'd do it now when we're at our strongest. But they don't realise that all they've ever done is trap us in uncomfortable positions that we can't get out of and making us dependant on them to leave us when we need them the most.

"Since when have they ever tried to trap us?" She asked me, weirdly getting defensive over the fact that I was insulting the intentions of the pack, when he's a generally nice guy that would never do anything to hurt either one of us...yeah right all they've ever done was hurt us they're not going to change now! "It's Sam you guys. Not an enemy! We've grown up with him" She shouted getting up from the table and reaching for my phone from Elaina.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" I asked rising out of her chair and reaching for me. I wasn't the only one getting defensive then, she was. But I couldn't understand why she was getting defensive against them...she was hurt just as much by them as I was all I'm trying to do is protect them from getting hurt again. I'm only looking out for them as their alpha.

"What is your problem?" She shouted at me moving out of my way so I can't grasp my phone off of her. "They were your friends too you know!" She shouted again getting into my face again, her voice was full of anger but unlike me she wasn't angry at them she was angry at me. I was the enemy to her right at this moment in time and by looking at everyone else's faces I realised that I was the enemy to all of them.

"Yeah they were my friends; I relied on them for everything! Don't you think I remember that?" I shouted at them, letting my anger at the wolves come out for the first time since they hurt us. All i've done is be strong for them and protect them but at moments like this they throw it back in my face. "But do you know what? Since all I've ever done for you is protect you and all you've ever done is complain about them constantly. You might as well, I don't matter anymore right?" I shouted at them, put the phone on the table and then stormed into my room. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with them now.

Yeah I guess I was being unfair, I mean they have the right to speak to them but I guess after so long of trying to protect them from getting hurt. It's sort of like being stabbed in the back by my pack, but the wolves are the ones that are handing them the knife to help. I guess I have no reason to take all out on my friends but still anyone could see why I'm so annoyed with them but my anger is misdirected.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at my door followed by my name "Bella?" I knew who it was immediately there was only one person in the whole entire pack that could speak so softly, so calmly that it makes me instantly calm. Calm enough to open the door and have my suspicions confirmed about who was outside the door; surely enough, it was Fiona stood outside the door holding my phone towards me. "Hey, they told me what happened as soon as I got here. They didn't call Sam by the way, they thought about what you said and realised you were right they were most probably trying to trick us" She smiled softly walking into my bedroom. I am closest to Fiona even though she's only sixteen she seems to understand what I'm going through and why I'm so defensive against the wolves.

"I knew you'd hear eventually. I take it you're coming to school with us this morning?" I ask her changing the subject as she goes through my wardrobe finding the clothes that she knows I'm most comfortable in. Sometimes I'm really thankful for Fiona's presence she's like my little sister but at the same time she's like a mother. "I shouldn't have shouted at them but I just couldn't help it" I added needing to vent about the position they've put me in.

"Yeah if it's alright with you can I go in your car?" She asked knowing fully well that it would be alright with me but she was just asking to make sure I didn't have loads of other people riding in the car with me. "Oh and I think shouting at them was the right thing to do otherwise they would of got hurt again because they didn't listen again" She said simply as she stood behind me whilst I sat in front of my dressing table and started brushing all of the knots out of my hair.

"Yeah I guess, I just think I could of handled it so much better" I sighed putting on my usual make up as she finished my hair, then I started to get changed into my most comfortable black skinnies and my favourite Yashin band t-shirt.

"You could have handled it better but you didn't. You have just got to remember to always look on the bright side of life" She laughed and then started singing along to the song that popped into her head with that line in it. I had to laugh at how cheery she was whilst singing to herself, then I picked up my bag and my phone from the floor and we made our way back downstairs. It was now quarter past seven so everyone should be ready to go.

As we descended down the stairs everyone seemed tense, they obviously did use their lioness senses to hear our conversation...or they did but they were still unsure whether I was still mad at them or not. Then I realised that Caomie and Hannah had joined us too, they must have come along with Fiona and let Fiona come to cheer me up. As they realised we were downstairs again they all turned around and looked at us trying to read the my emotions off of my face but they must have realised by now that that's hopeless I never show my true emotions on my face as that is the main weakness a human being can have.

"Hey" I smiled softly at them and watched them all slowly relax at the softness in my voice "I'm sorry guys, I love you all so much that it just stresses me out when you put yourself up for danger. Forgive me?" I asked looking at the faces of Anais, Spencer and Elaina mainly.

"Forgive you? Forgive us! You were just trying to protect us but we were too stupid to see that" Anais cried as she practically jumped on me and engulfed me into a hug "I love you too we wouldn't be the people we are if we didn't all stick together" She added as she hugged me tighter. Then slowly but surely Spencer, Elaina, Hannah, Caomie and Fiona joined in the hug and at that moment I knew we would be fine. I knew that they understand that they only reason I get so angry and shout at them is because I just want to protect them because I love them all.

Everything was perfect until there was a knock at the door, I looked around the room to make sure everyone was here and that the owner of the knock wasn't part of the pack. But then again the pack don't even knock they just walk in whenever they feel like it so it wasn't as if it could be one of them. I tried to rack my brain to think of anyone we're missing that would knock and the only person I could think of was my best friend Mark, but then again he normally meets me at school since he's scared of the pack ever since he found out what we are by walking in on a fight between Caomie and Hannah.

So warily I made everyone hide in the living room and walked towards the door to find out who our intruder was. But as soon as I opened the door I realised what a stupid mistake it was for me to do that and I realised that from the start of the way the day is today then today is going to be one of the worst days of my life. I took in the face of the stranger as he stood there awkwardly on our doorstep and I couldn't help his name escaping my lips along with the sound of my shock.

"Sam?"

**Hey, I hope you like it I've had writers block for a while so this is my first one in a long time but I just had the idea so I thought I'd type it out and see what you guys think. I will try to update every Monday from now on. Thanks for reading :D**

**Review please!**

**Titch**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously _

_So warily I made everyone hide in the living room and walked towards the door to find out who our intruder was. But as soon as I opened the door I realised what a stupid mistake it was for me to do that and I realised that from the start of the way the day is today then today is going to be one of the worst days of my life. I took in the face of the stranger as he_ _stood there awkwardly on our doorstep and I couldn't help his name escaping my lips along with the sound of my shock._

"_Sam?"_

The man on the doorstep shifting even more awkwardly looking at everything but me, what the hell was he doing here? How did he even find out where we live? I made sure that it was impossible to find out where we live unless we told you ourselves. "Erm...yeah it's me" He answered, eventually; I could not believe he had the cheek to come here. Then as I looked past him I noticed that he had brought a car and parked it towards the end of our drive, also in that car there was the rest of the pack all looking just as nervous as Sam which was weird since they weren't the ones putting themselves in danger by sending the text and turning up at the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying not to let my voice rise above a whisper so that the girls didn't know they were here, it could give them the wrong impression and that's the last thing I want to happen right now. But as I said earlier the odds really aren't in my favour today...so Spencer came up behind me about to ask something and then saw Sam at the door and I saw a huge smile spread across her face.

"Bella...? Why didn't you tell us they were here?" Spencer asked her voice portraying that she was hurt, thinking that I'd invite them round without telling her. But I would never do that and she must know that by now.

"He's just shown up I didn't know they were coming, go back in the living room please and tell the girls to get their stuff and make their way to the garage I'll be down in a minute" I asked her softly, pleading with her with my eyes but because she wouldn't let me dismiss her that easily as she tried to open her mouth to argue but before she could I used my alpha voice on her "Now." I commanded and she looked down, sulking into the living room and collecting the girls.

"So you're the alpha then" Sam said casually lifting his head and looking into my eyes. Then just as our eyes met I felt the whole meaning to the universe shift and suddenly the meaning to the universe was Sam. He is my world and that scared me more then it did make me happy. He'd imprinted on me and I'd imprinted on him he was now officially my soul mate and I'd never be able to move on from him or be with anyone else; great. I could see the happiness on his face but I wasn't happy about this at all.

I could decline the imprint but the only problem is that would inflict pain on both of us, but doesn't he deserve that seeing as what he did to us? No body deserves that pain but it's either that or I accept the imprint and have him as my enemy. But that really wouldn't work either.

"Yes. You and you're pack can go now" I said coldly, trying to mask the pain it gave me to hurt him, but sadly he noticed the pain on my face and that made him insist on staying more. I could hear my pack downstairs starting the cars for school and I realised that if I didn't drop it now and go into the garage we would be late for school. "Goodbye Sam" I added closing the door on his face trying to ignore the anger and hurt on his face by running down to the garage and jumping into my Mercedes.

Thankfully, Fiona had already thought of my school stuff, turning on the car and opening the garage door but then we all realised that they were still there and by the looks of things they weren't leaving school whether we did or not. "Put on your seatbelt Fi" I smiled softly as she looked at me with understanding. I guess Spencer had told them who was at the door but then again they're not stupid, they're far from it. I revved the engine and speeded out of the drive way leaving the rest of the pack behind and leaving the wolves too.

"Bella...? What happened?" Fiona asked as we found a parking space in the car park. She must have noticed my anger, either that or she's secretly psychic which is not common in shape shifters but very common in leeches. I got out of the car, locking the doors once she'd got out too and softly smiling at her trying to show her I was fine and nothing happened. But she saw through the act and looked at me disapprovingly "Just tell me, it can't be that bad" She sighed leaning against the door I was leaning against, obviously waiting for Hannah and Caomie like I was with Spencer, Anais and Elaina.

"I imprinted on Sam" I sighed, noticing the look on her face that showed she thought that wasn't bad at all and that she couldn't understand why I am so upset and angry about it. "I can't hate him now that I've imprinted on him, I can either decline the imprint or except it. Either way it hurts him and me" I ranted as the other girls pulled up giving me a look to say we know what happened and you are so explaining as soon as possible.

"It's not that bad, you could've imprinted on worse" Fiona laughed as she pointed at one of the pigs in the year below me who was sat picking stuff out of his belly button which is an image that will stay with me forever...sadly. "I told you" She added as she laughed at the look on my face as we all took in the scene in front of us.

"So miss alpha, to tutor?" Anais asked hooking one of her arms in mine and dragging me towards the school building. I had to laugh at how her and Elaina could easily convince anyone they were twins when really they were so far apart from being twins it is unreal.

"If we have too" I laughed to which she nodded her head sadly. But they were right I imprinted on one of the nicest guys in Forks, it wasn't his fault that he had to ditch us even if we needed them the most. They didn't choose to leave us so unexpectedly like that; I guess they've been trying to make it right for god knows how long now. But they haven't been able to because of me...I'm the one that's been stopping them from making it better, I'm the one that's been hurting my pack by keeping them away from their family. It wasn't the elders at all, it was me. "It was me, wasn't it?" I asked Anais, but weirdly enough she knew what I was on about.

"Sort of; in a weird way it was you. But we all knew you were trying to protect us from being hurt again and we all knew you were hurting more then you would admit. You're stubborn Bella, the elders hurt you and you secretly wanted to hurt them all by keeping us away. We all knew what you were going through so we accepted it instead of fighting against it. You needed this imprint to realise that's why we're all so happy for you" She smiled hugging me softly before we walked into our tutor room to see Sam sat right there smiling softly to himself. He obviously heard the tail end of the conversation which luckily for him happened to be the good bit.

"Thank you" I mouthed to her as we sat in our usual seats and the teacher came in lecturing us about how it's important in our final year to keep up on homework and finals etc. Luckily we don't need to worry about getting good grades as we have to stay in our reserve anyway.

But unfortunately I couldn't concentrate on anything even if I had to anyway, as Sam was sat right in front of me whilst this girl was flirting with him. Luckily, Sam being Sam hadn't realised that she was flirting with him and was laughing politely like the gentleman he is. Just watching him made me realise why I couldn't hate him, he was too lovable for me to hate him; he was too lovable for anyone to hate him even if you were set out to hate him because you're mortal enemies. Maybe, Sam and I, imprinting is the best thing to happen to our packs...we can finally speak to each other without their elders constantly nagging at us that we are mortal enemies not meant to speak at all. At least now they can't get in between a wolf and a lionesses imprint as it would cause us both too much pain to be apart from each other let alone to know that neither of us rejecting the imprint, that the only reason we weren't together was because they wouldn't let us. There would be a rebellion.

The thought of a rebellion made me giggle a little, to which I got a huge glare off of my teacher and then I got a questioning look off of Anais. So I got a bit of paper out of my pad and decided to explain it to her now whilst I can remember.

_I just realised that the wolf elders can't stop our imprint otherwise it might start a huge wolf rebellion led by Sam and since he's Alpha he has more power over the elders. It would be quite amusing, don't you think? _I scribbled down in my messy handwriting and quickly slid it under her timetable after our tutor gave them out; then I decided I might as well check my own timetable and from the look of it, it looked alright...I guess.

Zoning out, as always, I started to stare out of the window wishing I was out there running through the dark mysterious woods that were like a second home to me, but they were danger to a human. It was like they were calling my name, they were alluring me towards them and I just wanted to be there with my imprint. But I guess its more difficult then that.

**Oh yeah, I never really thought about it that way. YAY FOR BELLA AND SAM IMPRINTING! Oh my god, we should have a congratulations on your imprint party! **I read the note and again I got another glare off of the teacher. He gave me a look which said 'if I have to look at you one more time then you can't sit next to her now and I'll find out what you're doing'. Unfortunately, this is Anais we are talking about; she wants a party for EVERYTHING. I literally mean everything. Once we got our first pay check at our part time job and guess what? Yeah you guessed it she wanted a party. But this time I'm putting my foot down we couldn't really invite many people anyway so it wouldn't be the best party ever.

_No. No parties this time. We don't have enough money for one and we also can't really explain what an imprint is to people and why it means so much that we're having a party because of it. _I sent back and didn't miss the fact that she stuck her tongue out at me whilst miming what I said. She can be so pathetic at times...but I love her.

**But please, I'll ask Sam and he'll say yes I bet you! We don't even have to tell people the reason for the party we can say it's a school party to celebrate being back with all our friends? I don't know I just want to PARTYY!** Funnily, I could imagine her dancing around in her little crazy head of hers. All she wants to do is spend time with her friends...that are not the pack. She hasn't seen them all summer and she misses them; which is fair enough, since Anais is the biggest socialite out of all of us so if anything we cannot deny her, her friends and her string of flings.

_How about a campfire instead? I'm really not in the mood for a party and whilst the campfire is going on we can get away and still do the patrols without questions being asked. But we'll have to tell the elders about the imprint first so that no questions are asked to why we are suddenly hanging out again against their orders._ I give up, she wants to see her friends but we can't have a huge party at our house...she should know that by now we have too many books about the legends of our tribe and our past lionesses. If we are found out it has a different effect on us to the effect it has on the wolves...for us the person that helped the person find out about us (if they're not an imprint or another shape shifter or our parents) they loose their ability to shift. Whereas with the wolves they just have another person lying for them, so we could loose everything easily and I know Anais loves being free in the woods just as much as me.

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!** Was her only reply, but luckily the bell went so and we had separate classes on separate sides of the school so I didn't have to hear her yap on about the campfire and when its going to be etc. I was by myself and that is when I feel more comfortable. It may sound quite depressing but I enjoy being by myself more than I enjoy being surrounded by people, especially when I have so many thoughts running through my head that needs sorting out as soon as possible.

Karma is never with me though, as when I walked into government Paul was sat right there giving me a cheeky smirk and since Paul is the most intimidating person ever no one was sat by him. So that left me and him together, for the whole entire year...woop. It's harder for me to forgive Paul though; I was closest to him out of all of the wolf pack...he was my best friend and always had been. He had no reason whatsoever to just abandon me like that, all I'd ever done was stand by his side and help him but when I needed HIM the most he left easily and he knew what was happening to me.

Awkwardly, I sat by his side and got out my government book and notepad; fully planning on ignoring him the whole of the lesson but I guess he had different ideas as usual. He wasn't going to stop annoying me until I forgave him and I knew that already so luckily my hair was already down and my headphone was already in place so I started to play Good Charlotte loud enough for me to hear but not loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear.

**IT'S A NEW DAY BUT IT ALL FEELS OLD. IT'S A GOOD LIFE, THAT'S WHAT I'M TOLD BUT EVERYTHING IT ALL JUST FEELS THE SAME. AT MY HIGH SCHOOL IT FELT MORE TO ME LIKE A JAILCELL**... next thing I know I couldn't hear music at all and Paul was shaking. I knew I'd pissed him off but what could he expect me to do talk to him like he'd done nothing wrong? Surely he knew me better then that. Well at least I thought he did I guess years of friendship don't mean anything to him anymore.

"Not here. Do you want to get us exposed?" I whispered yelled at him only loud enough for him to here and too quick for humans to hear any way so I knew I wouldn't be caught unless I forgot we were in public which I am most likely to do since I can be so forgetful it's annoying.

"Oh now you care. Worried about me? Nope worried about the secret? Yeah just like everyone in your pack always being so damn selfish." He practically shouted at me but it was still too quick for humans to hear so it wouldn't really matter that much unless he got too angry and phased in front of all of them. The only thing I could really do then is act as scared as the rest of them but I would never betray Paul like that, I still care about his welfare much to his belief. It was then I noticed his shaking was getting worse. Shit. His anger really hasn't got better since he phased at all, why has Sam even let him go back to school? He's way too unstable for school just yet!

"I'm always worried about you Paul. How could I not? You were the only 'family' I had that didn't desert me." I spoke softly begging him with my eyes, knowing we really couldn't get caught right now as the teacher was looking at us weirdly. Then I thought back to how he was the only family I had that didn't desert me but even he did in the end. I still remember his pathetic excuse he said to stop seeing me...but I saw past it, I always see past it. He left me there in the woods sobbing, but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have phased when I did. It's a shame that doesn't make everything better.

Zoning back into the real world I noticed I was shaking really badly and I had to get out of there I couldn't face it anymore I really needed to get away and be with the wild. Maybe I'll come back at lunch time so my pack knows I'm alright but I doubt I'll be alright by then. "Are you ok?" I heard Paul panic, he knew I was still not alright with all that happened in the woods that day and he knew it pissed me off hugely.

"Whatever. Sir, Can I please be excused?" I asked gathering my stuff together as quick as possible before storming out of the class, to my locker to put my bags in my locker and then straight out into the woods to phase and calm down. The feeling was immense, as it was just what I needed to do right now.

It was then I noticed the black wolf walking towards me with worried eyes that I knew all too well.

**I'M SORRY IT'S SO LATE. I'LL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW TO SAY SORRY. **

**I'd like to say thanks to my first three reviewer's paulswolfgirl2355, hawaiiangrl and babydoll 1969. THANK YOU :3**


	3. Chapter 3

As I stood up on all fours, approaching the abnormally huge wolf with the eyes of my imprint, I realised why he was my imprint. He was made for me even in wolf form, its obvious...his height was the perfect match for my petite lioness height. His muzzle would fit perfectly in the crook of my neck and my muzzle for him. But this realisation doesn't mean I'm going to accept the imprint any quicker, I still refuse to believe that he's my imprint...I mean if we're perfect for each other then why are our tribes mortal enemies? It really doesn't make sense to met; at all. But then again nothing has made sense to me since the change from mortal to immortal.

_She is so gorgeous even when she's a lioness, her fur is the purest white it's absolutely beautiful_. I heard Sam's voice in my head and looked at him panicked, why could he get inside my head without my permission? This isn't right something about this is wrong. But wait, he said my fur is white? No it's not it was deep brown. Ok something definitely isn't right now. Maybe if I think something towards him he could hear it? But do I really want to risk letting him have permission to access my thoughts? I guess I do but then again I really don't.

Next thing I knew Sam was moving towards me cautiously, so I quickly moved behind my favourite tree and phased back into a human. I didn't feel comfortable him being in my head, I felt like he was intruding on my inner thoughts. Normally I didn't mind people being in my head, I got it everyday with my pack but Sam being in my head...it didn't really feel right. It felt wrong somehow like he wasn't meant to know my thoughts yet. Just because we're imprints doing mean he needs to know every thought in my head right?

With that last thought, I put on my clothes again and walked out from behind the tree to see Sam just putting on his shorts. He noticed me and smiled slightly, I guess he realised that I felt uncomfortable with him being in my head...I like being human because I got privacy but I also love being a lioness because of the freedom I get with natural that normally people don't get to experience. I honestly believe if every human could have that feeling then we'd stop destroying the environment. If only.

"I'm sorry" Was the first words out of his mouth. But somehow I felt like they had many more reasons than the fact that he's sorry for being in my thoughts. I even doubt that he was saying sorry for that, he didn't really do it purposely it's a shape shifter thing.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong." I answered him whilst climbing my favourite tree to get the best view of the reserves you can. Once I'd perched on my favourite branch I dangled my head down slightly, enough not to fall off of the branch all together but enough for him to see me and know where I am and that I'm alright. "Come up here, you have to see this." I shouted down to him giving him no choice really since if he didn't come up quick enough I'll drag him up myself and I really don't doubt that he knows that himself.

Once again, I was right as the next thing I know he's sat next to me, looking out at the reserves in astonishment. No one has really seen this before but me, I found this tree when I first changed. I was having a really tough day and I wanted nothing more then to just die like any other human being could do. But I couldn't so instead I grabbed my ipod and ran, in human form, throughout the forests with Good Charlotte banging through my brain and found this tree so I scaled it effortlessly; it was then I figured out I could make sure all of the guys were okay on a daily basis. It has kept me sane all of this time, so I thought I'd show it Sam to keep him sane too.

"How did you find...this?" He asked, still in shock I guess. Well I can't really blame him, the view is absolutely breath taking but I've gotten so used to it that I don't go in shock every time I scale this tree. Occasionally I've scaled it in lioness form; it was those times that I was so tempted to growl at the moon to make stereotypes real. But then again, I wasn't a stereotype, the La Push pack are.

"I was going into a state of depression after my change; it took me everything not to reject the change and be human...so I could kill myself. What I really needed was my family, but when I lost you guys, I lost all family completely. When I found this place, I was possibly at rock bottom and you know what the rumours say...when you reach rock bottom the only way you can go is up right? Well it took me a lot to get the feeling back into my body. I was quite literally numb. Took even longer to feel like myself again, feel like I was Isabella Marie Swan and not just some monster off of a really cheesy romance novel." I sighed, I didn't feel comfortable at all sat here with Sam…especially since I was his imprint and I didn't particularly want him to try and make a move on me. Or to think that everything could be back to normal again because in my eyes it couldn't be.

"Why didn't you call us?" He asked, reaching out to me. Great. Just what I wanted him to think, Bella wants the imprint, Bella isn't rejecting the imprint…Wrong! I don't know what I'm doing right now. All I know is my worst enemy is my imprint.

"You made it very clear you didn't want anything to do with me anymore Samuel Uley. Don't even try to make me sound like the bad guy." I growled, jumping off of the branch and running straight back home. I hated him, he wasn't sorry…he doesn't even know the meaning of sorry!

SAMPOV

Why am I so stupid? The most beautiful girl in the world is running away from me right now because I upset her…yet all I manage to do is sit and watch her. Smart one Sam. But I knew I needed to do something, I need her for some strange reason and I think I know why. She's my imprint and I'd be damned if she doesn't except that.

Suddenly, I felt a vibration in my pocket…Fiona, Shit. I am dead. But if I don't answer it I am definitely dead.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice breaking a little. Yes I know what you're thinking the big bad alpha wolf is afraid of a girl that is barely 5ft 2"…yes I am especially when that little girl is skilled and taught to kill a wolf in 10 seconds flat.

"Hey, have you seen Bella? She's disappeared from school and since you're her imprint we thought she might be with you or you could find her?" Fiona asked suspiciously noticing the fact that my voice broke. Damn it. What the hell do I say? Yeah I was with Bella but then I remembered her how I practically made her commit suicide, which caused her to get really upset, then I just watched her run away from me without even making a move to stop her. Weirdly enough I don't think that will go down well at all with Fiona.

"Erm…She was with me for a bit then she ran away." I missed out the whole story, practically, but they're the only bits they really need to know and it stops me from getting into trouble. "She could've went back home, I'll meet you at the school to help you look if you want?" I added, feeling bad that I was the reason Bella had practically went missing and using it as another excuse to see her. Because frankly it hurts not being around her, I don't know how she's ignoring it.

"Yeah that would be good but you will explain why Bella ran away on the way there." She growled down the phone, she really was scary as hell.

Pulling my phone from my ear I ran back towards the school as quickly as possible and found the two packs in their cars; Fiona was waiting for me in my car. Yay, she hasn't forgot. "Your home first?" I asked, as soon as she nodded I zoomed out of the school. Hoping no teachers or students have noticed the group of teenagers not in lessons or the sound of cars speeding out of the exit.

"Sam please explain what happened?" She asked as politely as she could without ripping my car apart. I knew this was killing her, I mean I was the cause for so much of her best friends heartache and pain that I was surprised she hadn't ripped me apart and burned me at the stake yet. But then again Fiona has always believed in giving me the benefit of the doubt and when we were twelve she had a crush on me but this is really not the best of times to start teasing her about her feelings from the past.

So I started to explain to Fiona exactly what happened in the tree, what was said and my theory to why Bella ran away. She nodded, she growled and she laughed…obviously my theory was completely wrong but at least I've managed to cheer somebody up today. "Ok, what's so funny?" I asked as we pulled up in the driveway of their house. We couldn't hear Bella's heartbeat but then we realised that they had had their house soundproofed so that a shape shifter or vampire couldn't hear in. Which was clever.

But we all walked into the house and the minute we did I wish we didn't.

BELLA POV

As soon as I got into the house, I knew I needed to do one thing. Play music and let out my emotions. Ever since I went through the suicidal phase I tried to find something that I loved to do that would calm me down when I was sad. First I tried running around as a wolf, it didn't work…that only seems to work when you're angry or stressed. So then I decided maybe drawing or writing would help, nope I would just get frustrated that I had nothing to draw or write about; which would lead into a run and would end up in me wasting more time each day on silly little things. Then I started listening to music and taught myself to play loads of instruments…found out it is the one thing that works for me. I have my own little music room in our attic: with a blue acoustic guitar in it, my beautiful piano, a banjo for when I'm in a folk music mood and any other instrument you can think of.

But me being me, I went to my absolute favourite instrument to play when I was sad, my piano, then started to sing about how I felt.

All this time I was wasting,Hoping you would come aroundI've been giving out chances every timeAnd all you do is let me downAnd it's taking me this longBaby but I figured you outAnd you're thinking we'll be fine again,But not this time aroundYou don't have to call anymoreI won't pick up the phoneThis is the last strawDon't wanna hurt anymoreAnd you can tell me that you're sorryBut I don't believe you babyLike I did - beforeYou're not sorry, no no ohLooking so innocent,I might believe you if I didn't knowCould've loved you all my lifeIf you hadn't left me waiting in the coldAnd you got your share of secretsAnd I'm tired of being last to knowAnd now you're asking me to listenCause it's worked each time beforeBut you don't have to call anymoreI won't pick up the phoneThis is the last strawDon't wanna hurt anymoreAnd you can tell me that you're sorryBut I don't believe you babyLike I did - beforeYou're not sorry, no no, ohYou're not sorry no no ohYou had me crawling for you honeyAnd it never would've gone away, noYou used to shine so brightBut I watched all of it fadeSo you don't have to call anymoreI won't pick up the phoneThis is the last strawThere's nothing left to beg forAnd you can tell me that you're sorryBut I don't believe you babyLike I did - beforeYou're not sorry, no no ohYou're not sorry, no no oh

Weirdly, I felt so much better letting out my tears through that song. I also knew that the two packs were downstairs listening as I heard loads of gasps when I'd finished but I really couldn't be bothered with them. Especially Sam. So I just got my favourite giraffe teddy that my dad brought me when I was five and I cuddled into the sofa bed, we have in the attic, and cried.

But it was a surprise to me when I felt someone stroking my hair off of my face, so I sat up straight and looked at who it was. Surprisingly it was….

**Hey sorry for the really late updates I just am swamped in school work but I promise I'll update as soon as I can each week.**

**I hope you like it but yes it is a filler chapter so you might not.**

**All reviews welcome, night all (: **

**-Titch **


End file.
